<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrike Song by Windoe113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431406">Shrike Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windoe113/pseuds/Windoe113'>Windoe113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Blood and Violence, F/M, Omega Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windoe113/pseuds/Windoe113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has lived through over a hundred games. Fighting the other Alphas and being seen as nothing more than entertainment or winning coin by the fans who watch his matches.</p>
<p>But when Imperator Snoke imposes a new game into the arena, Kylo may find that there is more at stake than he is willing to give up...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shrike Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first fanfic. But when I had the craving to read something way too specific I found out I had to write it myself T_T </p>
<p>I'm not 100% sure how long this will go on for but I dont thing it will be more than ten chapters. </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to let me know what you think! Constructive feedback will only make this better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He heard the crowd roar as him and the other alphas walked out into the arena. The overpowering but still bland scent of beta continued to waft down from the stands, bursting with fans who wanted nothing more than to witness the oncoming bloodshed.</p>
<p>A lifetime ago the shouts and chaotic energy had frightened the man. Barely one out of his first rut and full of alpha instincts he had no idea what to do with… but after each match he had slowly learned to turn that fear into strength.</p>
<p>It also helped that he towered over others even by alpha standards.</p>
<p>The games warden had told the gladiators that this would be a new type of match. One that they hadn’t been a part of before, but no information other than that. No matter, he would either live or die. Those were the only two options afforded to him and the other fighters. They could win in these games and be safe. They could be mortally wounded in battle. They could even live if they lost and were given mercy by the crowds depending on their popularity.</p>
<p>Even if Kylo lived through this game there was always the chance that the next would do him in.</p>
<p>Imperator Snoke, the man who owned his contract. The old man had a tout pock marked face. He raised his gnarled hand, causing the sleeves of his golden robes to fall down his arm. Standing in his spot in the executive box, he waited for the crowd to quiet.</p>
<p>“Here with us today, are eight Alphas who have participated in at least one hundred games each. This speaks for both their physical strength and tactical prowess. As such, we are delighted to introduce these gladiators and our audience to a new game that has been brought to us from lands foreign to ours.” He explained, a whispey excited smile on his face. “I believe that this new game will prove to be quite entertaining.”</p>
<p>The man swept his arm in a presenting manner towards the opposite end of the arena. Out the gates came a rolling cage covered by a thick looking red tarp that smelled heavily of foul odors. Overwhelming enough to drown out the bland beta scent. And yet strangely enough, <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>“I present to you,” announced the game master, “a heated battle.”</p>
<p>As he said this two people pulled the tarp off and ran for the gates.</p>
<p>The crowds roared at the start of the game.But for those on the sands, time stood still.</p>
<p><em>Omega</em>.</p>
<p>It was the first thing Kylo and his opponents noticed. As the aroma of omega took over the area a floor, he noticed the slight, shaking form of a female huddled in the corner of the cage. Wrist bound and hands covering her mouth and nose. Clothed only in a thin cotton shift, soaked through with sweat, tears and <em>slick</em>. Her eyes were shut tightly and hair tied up in the back to make visible her swollen glands that rested like a kiss into her sun freckled neck and shoulders.</p>
<p>The game master didn't even give the start order before the Alphas went into full force rut.</p>
<p>The woman looked up as she hears the start of the violence.</p>
<p>As he was breathing in what somehow seemed like a long forgotten memory, the smell of bread baking in his mothers home with the taste of honey and lavender tickling the back of his tongue.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is she here?</em>
</p>
<p>Kylo saw her hazel eyes from across the arena and saw the same feeling he had when he first stepped foot on the sands. Scared and trying hard to fight against instincts. Not knowing if they would survive the hour. His stomach dropping at the understanding of her predicament.</p>
<p>He forced his eyes from her to take in what was happening around him. The other seven gladiators had just started facing off against each other. The two who started going straight towards the omega were being taken down first. A few of the worriers even forgetting they had weapons in favor of using hands and teeth.</p>
<p>Kylo saw one man get halfway to the omega before he took action. Though he was great in size, Kylo had learned to use his height and leg strength to be swift. Yelling in his head to keep his hand on his cross blade sword, he sprinted along the outside wall staying out of the brunt of the brawl, quickly making his way to intercept the man. Keep him away. Keep her safe. His only thought through his mind was to keep the other Alphas away from this omega.</p>
<p>
  <em> Mine. Protect. Fight. Kill. Defend. Everything else after.</em>
</p>
<p>As the other Alpha just reached to where the cage was, Kylo launched himself at the other man with a grunt as they tumble to the sand. Kylo's hindbrain craved for him to strangle the man with his own hands but he knew that would leave him open to attack from the others. So while the other man tried to stand he quickly he spun around to the other man's back, slashing through the neck before the other man could make a move.</p>
<p>Keeping his back to the omega, Kylo watches the his first opponent fall to the earth clutching his throat. He hears the woman's muffled breathing and can smell the sour taste of fear overwhelming the sweet heady perfume of her estrus.</p>
<p>He hears her whimper as another set opponents charge toward him. He dodges the first and uses the iron studs on his greaves to hit the second who had lost his weapon in the ear with his free arm. Kylo tries to hit the first but is blocked by the mans battle axe. While his blade is locked in the axes grip, Kylo hears a feminine shout and ducks down freeing his sword and dodging the weapon less mans attempt to grapple his head.</p>
<p>Using the opportunity, Kylo throws the second straight into the first knocking them both over and impales both with one blow. He looks and sees his last opponent finishing up with another.</p>
<p>He knows this last man. Has seen what he has left behind in battle. The utter violence he seems to revel in. He had taken pleasure dissecting his kills as they lay dying. His arms and legs are already soaked with the viscera of his last victim.</p>
<p>The omega must see it too because he hears her keen in revulsion.</p>
<p>Kylo refuses to let this horror of a man get between him and the cage. He doesn’t move from his position. Doesn't circle his opponent. Just watches him as the crowd continues to cheer and root for their favorite. Not truly caring about who wins beyond who has coin on which fighter.</p>
<p>The other man stops a few paces away. Taking his time to breath in and taste the aroma in the air. He smiles wickedly as if he heard something humorous. The man spoke.</p>
<p>“I was wondering if I would get the chance to go one on one against you.” He chuckled with a throaty sound. Licking some of the blood off his lips Kylo stayed silent.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes on his opponent and his ears attuned to the muffled sounds behind him. The danger was still present and he would not allow himself to look at the woman again until the threat was dealt with.</p>
<p>The man stared in a calculated manner.</p>
<p>“You know,” he started “it's just you, me and that pretty little omega back there. If one of us wants a chance at knotting her we are gonna have to take the other out.”</p>
<p>Kylo didn’t do more than breath and tighten the hold on his weapon. But the omega started softly grunting and the man took that as his signal to charge forward dragging his sword behind him before slashing it upwards with one arm. Kylo used his own blade to block without moving from his place but couldn't counter in time to dodge the arm that pushed him flush to the cage behind him.</p>
<p>The audience went wild and the omega shouted as Kylo was struggling to push back against the sword inching towards him and the arm cutting off his airways. He did not want to die today. Not today when there was more than just his own life at stake. He could see behind the helmet into the mans cold blue eyes. He was manic. He would <em>hurt her</em>.</p>
<p>Kylo could not die today.</p>
<p>As he willed himself to try and make one last push, his opponent shouted.</p>
<p>The omega had come to the bars of her cage, grabbing his arm through the openings and bit the other mans hand causing him to let go of his sword in shock as her now untied hands took possession on his blade using it to cut the man behind his neck and shoulder. He staggered back in surprise allowing Kylo to push him back and quickly reverse their positions. As he was about to rend the man on his blade, the woman used her new weapon to stab the man from behind. Just barley missing Kylo.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The crowd was silent for all of two seconds and then ultimately lost their minds. No one had expected the omega to shed blood onto the sands. The spectators were in absolute chaos trying to figure exactly who was counted as the victor or if the game was even <em>over</em> yet.</p>
<p>Kylo could not stare at the now dead man. Taking a moment to finally properly inspect the woman before him. She was panting hard. Sweat dripping from her brown hair down her sun kissed face. A small spatter of blood on her chin, quivering with exertion. Hazel eyes wide with adrenaline. Sweet scent nearly drowning him in proximity.</p>
<p>Finally, she looked right at him.</p>
<p>And promptly pulled her sword back from the dead corpse, retreating back into the center of her cage.</p>
<p>She held the blade as if she were his next opponent.</p>
<p>Kylo sheathed his weapon. He looked around the see where the entrance was located only to realize the only way in or out was the empty roof. Watching the woman as he climbed he made his way to the top and dropped into the omega's territory. She backed up, still shaking from the effort to fight against what her traitorous body. Holding steady as best she could. Face held in a snarl, waiting for a fight.</p>
<p>The crowd continued to chatter waiting with mixed reactions to what was sure to be the natural progression to the <em>next</em> part of the entertainment.</p>
<p>Kylo continued to stare at her. Still on a high from the battlefield and hormones coursing through his veins. Any other day he would take a moment and let his fans cheer as he held up his weapon or a prize or another, but this battle has left him drained. Both the effort of fighting his opponents and the drive of his hindbrain leaving him on edge.</p>
<p>And so he sat down into the opposite corner.</p>
<p>Kylo took in the entirety of her presence and let himself relax into the warmth of her baked bread and honey lavender scent.</p>
<p>He had fought, not for his life, but so <em>this</em> omega would be safe.</p>
<p>She had a few scrapes and bruises herself. The most prominent mark being where her wrist had been bound. Kylo scowled.</p>
<p>Omegas were rarer than Alphas on their own. Usually kept close, horded by those who could afford the upkeep and security required to prevent them from being stolen away by an errant alpha. Kylo had only seen a handful in his thirty years. Kept as pets by high ranking officials wanting to show off their prizes. Maybe given to a winning Gladiator for a night. None had smelled like her. Even when an omega had gone into heat while they had been sent to stay the night with a victor in the arena chambers.</p>
<p>That hadn't ended well for anyone involved…</p>
<p>But now, here she was. Still there. <em>His?</em></p>
<p><em>Why is she here?</em> He questioned once again.</p>
<p>Why would they put her is such a dangerous position?</p>
<p>He didn't want to move and frighten her anymore, even as the energy in the stands grew restless.</p>
<p>“You're hurt"</p>
<p>The woman had been shocked out of her current headspace by the sound of his voice. Kylo was trying to keep his tone low and calm, hoping that she would understand his intent even if they did not speak the same tongue.</p>
<p>The woman relaxed her blade some and was about to speak,</p>
<p>“KYLO REN!” the Imperator Snoke had shouted with frustration at the lack of action.</p>
<p>Both Kylo and the omega whipped their heads to face the executive box in the stands.</p>
<p>The old man held his gaze.</p>
<p>“You are the victor” he stated with is low grating voice. “Will you claim your prize?”</p>
<p>The woman looked to Kylo out the corner of her eye. It was still taking the bulk of his willpower to ignore the growing scent of her estrus.</p>
<p>He remained unspeaking.</p>
<p>The Snoke's ire was evident as the spectators continued to whisper amongst themselves. “Would you rather the bitch have a cock?” he spoke in a mocking tone.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe that would make a difference your grace.” Kylo replied evenly, no hint of emotion escaping his voice.</p>
<p>“Then I suppose, the problem is with your cock.” Snoke barked with mirth.</p>
<p>The crowd chortled in soft waves.</p>
<p>“Yes, your grace.” He spoke, still keeping his even tone, “I am somewhat attached to it and I believe she would happily separate it from my person should I come any closer. Despite her condition.”</p>
<p>Laughter pealed through the arena.</p>
<p>Kylo could see the woman across from him holding back her grin. <em>No language barriers then</em>. Biting the inside of her lip in her attempt. The sight struck him still for a moment. He wanted to see what her smile would look like.</p>
<p>Casting his eyes back to Imperator Snoke, Kylo could see the other man scheming as he waited for the audience to regain themselves.</p>
<p>“If that is your dilemma, I would be more than willing to have her tied up again." He supplied, “Send in the guard and have the omega stripped and restrained!”</p>
<p>Kylo heard the gates open as he looked to the girl. Panic returning to her eyes, yet holding steadfast with an iron grasp on her blade. She would not go down without a fight. That much was evident.</p>
<p>That would make Kylo's new task easier.</p>
<p>He rushed the omega before she could turn her eyes away from the red armored guards and lifted her by the waist up to the cage opening so she could slip out. She froze only for half a second before taking the hint and climbing the rest of the way, Kylo close behind. Looking for a better defendable position but finding none, he lifted his arm to block her from bolting into the open arena and motioned for her to stay by the cage, limiting where their opponents would be able to attack.</p>
<p>Their next opponent's rushed to where they stood with weapons at ready.</p>
<p>As crowds cheered at the unexpected turn of events, Kylo took another look at his omega and sent a small prayer to the God of victory to let her see the next day unharmed. He didn't know how much longer they would be able to stay able minded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>